


Murder Mystery Party

by AhMunnaEatChoo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eye Trauma, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Knives, Murder, Murder Mystery, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhMunnaEatChoo/pseuds/AhMunnaEatChoo
Summary: This follows a group of friends who suddenly wake up in a mansion. Alone, and locked inside, no one knows why they are there. The only hint they have is a note saying they will be freed at 8am. The only problem? They are locked in with a murderer. And none of them want to think that the people they know could do such a thing.





	Murder Mystery Party

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared to do this by Archangel! And apologies to everyone if you are out-of-character (even though you are real people), its just I technically haven't known you guys for really long so idk.

Everything was dark. That was the first thing Mccoy came to upon regaining consciousness. Then, it was the throbbing pain in the back of his head.

“What the?” he groaned, trying to look around in the darkness. Then, he heard more noises. He could hear rain coming from outside. Inside the room he could hear shifting, breathing. And was that snoring?

“Hmmm?... Oh what the hell” He heard a masculine say, and jumped as it was right next to where he was. He was about to shout when he realized something. The voice sounded…. Familiar.

“Owww…. Why does my head hurt?” he heard another voice, this time feminine, whine. Again, he recognized the voice. He could hear more shifting, and the snoring abruptly stopped.

“I’m up!” the next female voice stated quickly in a tired voice. He heard a sigh from another side of the room. Mccoy stayed where he was on the ground. As more awareness returned to him, it hit him why these voices sounded so familiar.

“Archangel? Isis? Is that you?” Mccoy asked, and everyone else went silent.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Isis replied, sounding a little pained.

“Mccoy? Isis? Wait, who else is here?” Archangel asked, and another voice spoke up.

“I’m here!” Mini called, somewhere from behind Mccoy.

“Also here,” Jess responded, still sounding groggy from sleep. There was another pause in the room.

“Is that all of us?” Archangel was cut off when everyone was blinded by the lights coming back on. A few cried out at the sudden assault on their eyes. Mccoy groaned and rubbed his eyes. When his eyes adjusted he looked around the room. He was surprised at the big room they were in.

The room itself looked like the foyer of a mansion. One big staircase on the right side of the room led to upstairs, of which Mccoy could not see from where he was sitting. The floor itself was wooden. There was a double set of doors that looked to be the front doors. Across from the doors was a large living room. In the living room were 3 plush couches and a bookcase, as well as a table with a giant vase with a lid sitting on top. In a slightly separate room away from the couch was a dining table.

There were multiple doors leading out to other parts of the house. A grandfather clock stood in the corner. A door was next to it. Curiously, all the windows visible looked to be boarded up on the outside. Despite the size of the room, there wasn’t much to look at.

“This is weird, where are we?” Isis asked, slowly standing up.

“No idea, maybe we should look around?” Archangel suggested, also moving from his spot. Mccoy saw Mini immediately get up and go to the front doors. She unlocked the door and tried to turn the handle and push, however the door didn’t budge. She tried again, and nothing. There were no other locks besides the normal door lock. The knob itself did turn.

“The door isn’t even moving the slightest, guys” She stated, still trying. Mccoy looked out the window. Between the boards he could see that it was night outside, and storming.

“Maybe the door is boarded up like the windows?” Jess suggested after a second. Mccoy turned back to the room and noticed a table was behind where he was. On the table sat a paper.

“Guys, someone left a note.” He said, approaching it. He grabbed the note and started to read it. “Okay, so all it says is ‘ _welcome to the party! This mansion is yours to explore until 8:00am. At 8 I’ll open the doors. All the exits are boarded up and sealed tight, don’t bother trying to open any windows or doors. Just try to enjoy yourself for the next few hours!_ ’” Mccoy finished reading, and everyone had a slightly different reaction.

“Okay, what is the point of this?” Jess asked, sounding more than a bit annoyed.

“Maybe it’s a prank?” Isis proposed, and Mini shrugged.

“It’s a pretty elaborate prank if so,” Mccoy responded.

“Yeah, I mean we are all from different states,” Archangel supplied, and Jess threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

“I’m not even from the USA! Are we in the USA? I’m guessing so since you guys all are,” She retorted, and Mini suddenly spoke up.

“What time is it? The note said that they would open it at 8 am.”

“If that clock is correct, it is 2:30am,” Archangel pointed to the grandfather clock. Mccoy sighed. Nobody wanted to be here, and the idea of remaining for 5 and a half hours didn’t seem pleasant.

“Does anyone have a phone on them?” Isis asked, and everyone paused before quickly scrambling to check themselves. Everyone except Jessica, who was in her pyjamas and had no pockets.

“Nope!” Mini called out, and everyone else shook their head. Another silence transpired, as everyone pondered.

“Maybe we should see if anyone else is here?” Archangel spoke up again.

“I’d rather just stay here and wait,” Jess responded, lingering by the door.

“I think we should probably look around, just to see what’s here,” Mini agreed, eyeing the living room.

“Okay, how about we put it to a vote. Whoever wants to stay, say ‘aye’” Archangel suggested. Jessica was the only one who said ‘aye’. “Okay, now whoever wants to explore, say ‘aye’”. Mini and himself voted. “Okay, McCoy and Isis?” He asked, as they didn’t vote.

“I’m okay with whatever,” Isis said, and Mccoy shrugged.

“Same here.”

Jess sighed and walked towards the living room. “I really don’t want to, I’m sorry.”

“Are you sure you want to be alone?” Archangel asked, seeming uncertain.

“I think ill be okay on my own,” She reassured, unable to keep some hesitation out of her tone. Mccoy looked around some more.

“we could split into 2 groups of 2 and have one explore downstairs and the other upstairs.” Mccoy proposed, and Mini nodded.

“That would probably work. Me and Isis could take downstairs and you guys could go upstairs?” Mini continued.

“I’m okay with that.” Isis agreed. Archangel considered for a moment before giving his answer.

“I’m good with upstairs, you two try to be careful though. How about you Mccoy?”

“I’m fine with that, yeah,” Mccoy agreed.

“Well if they are gonna be down here, I won’t really be alone, huh?” Jess mentioned, now checking the bookcase. Isis hummed in agreement.

There was an awkward pause before they all started moving to their areas. Archangel went up the stairs and Mccoy followed. Upsairs was a pool table with only one pool cue and nothing else. There was various furniture strewn about, such as a lamp on a table. Nothing interesting. Small talk was made as they searched for a few minutes, finding various rooms with no important items. Mccoy was thinking about when they woke up, and how the lights came on.

“Hey, do you remember what happened before you woke up here?” Archangel suddenly asked, and Mccoy paused. He hadn’t thought about it yet.

“I was just eating, then I blacked out I guess.” He answered, opening a door to a bedroom. The bedroom was crisp and clean like the rest of the mansion, not a single spot out of place. Mccoy stepped inside to see if there was anything he could find.

“From what I remember I was getting back home from work. Nothing weird happened at all, then I just woke up here.” Archangel explained, stopping at the door.

“Maybe someone jumped you?” Mccoy guessed, seeing nothing odd. He checked the closet near the corner of the room and found nothing. He bent down to look under the bed and saw something in the corner.

“I mean, I don’t remember anything, but maybe.” Mccoy grabbed the small object and looked at it with furrowed eyebrows.

“Uh, Arc? There’s a bullet casing here.” Mccoy stated, the bullet sitting in his palm. Archangel rushed over and looked at it in surprise, seeming a bit pale.

“Why is there a used bullet in a bedroom?” Archangel stated incredulously, and Mccoy dropped it.

“How should I know? There’s a gun somewhere around here I guess,” He said, trying to look around the room again.

He didn’t get the chance. A female scream rang out from downstairs.

They looked at each other, and quickly rushed out of the room. They ran through the upstairs hallways and stormed down the stairs. They were about to search when they spotted Isis in the living room covering her mouth and looking down in horror at something on the couch.

Mccoy slowly approached and felt a creep of dread. The smell of blood was in the air. On the plush couch, with a knife sticking out of her back and with multiple stab wounds, was the corpse of Jessica.

“What’s wro- “Mini suddenly came in from a door to the right, and cut herself off with a shriek when she saw the body. Archangel stared at the remains in fear, and slowly moved forward towards Isis.

“Isis, what happened?” He murmured, trying to move Isis away from the body. Mccoy stared down Mini from where she was standing.

“I-I just found her like this! I didn’t do anything, I just quickly went to the bathroom and when I came back she was…!” She sputtered, tears coming to her eyes. Archangel hugged her in comfort, and Mccoy spoke up.

“Mini, where were you? You weren’t with Isis,” He stated, and Mini took a deep breath to calm herself down. She moved away from the body, keeping her eyes off it.

“Isis had to go to the bathroom, so I kept looking around without her. I was in the kitchen mostly” she answered carefully, realizing what he was likely thinking. Archangel looked back from where he was and eyed the knife sadly.

“It’s a kitchen knife,” he stated. Her gaze snapped to his, and Mini shook her head.

“Hey, I didn’t do it! I just looked around, and I wouldn’t kill anyone!” She denied, and there was a pause.

“Me and Arc couldn’t have done it, we were upstairs with each other the whole time. You two were separated,” Mccoy added.

“We still don’t know if there’s someone else in the house or not! And, it could have been Isis!” Mini argued. Isis gasped and moved away from Arc.

“I didn’t do it! I don’t even know where the kitchen is! I was in the bathroom!” she interjected.

“I left before you actually went into the bathroom, so for all I know you just went around!” They continued arguing, and Archangel stepped in.

“Ladies, stop!” he shouted, and they both stopped. He sighed. “We don’t know if there is or isn’t another person here, but I have to say that just based off what you two have said… It seems more likely to me that Mini did it- “

“Oh, don’t take her side!” Mini interrupted him, and shook her head furiously. “Why would I kill Jess?!”

“Why would I?!” Isis retorted, and Archangel shushed them both.

“Okay, Mccoy. If either of them did it, who do you find more suspicious?” He asked, and both seemed unhappy. Mccoy thought for a moment.

“I don’t think either of them would kill honestly, but Mini would be more likely just because of the knife,” he admitted. “But, I think there’s still a big possibility there is someone else here. We were all at the entrance when we woke up, and someone had to turn the lights on, right?” He added, and everyone seemed to calm just a little.

“How about we just look around for now? See if there’s anything else out of place?” Archangel advised, and Mccoy nodded. “Isis, Mini, since nobody can confirm what you were doing, just… sit at the table for now and don’t touch anything.”

They both went to the table, both trying not to look at the body as they went. When they were both seated, Archangel and Mccoy went to searching. Neither of them touched the deceased Jessica, just checking around. They looked for a few minutes, Archangel leaving the room temporarily to check the kitchen. Mccoy found nothing wrong with the bookcase or the other couches. He noticed no signs of a struggle. The only thing that broke the silence as they searched was the storm outside.

On his way to look over by the other doorways, he accidentally bumped the vase on the table. The vase barely moved to his surprise and had a surprising amount of weight.

“Wha?” He stared at it a moment and was about to lift the lid on the vase when Arc called out to him from the doorway to the kitchen.

“Mccoy, can I talk to you for a moment?” Mccoy stared at him, and he moved away from the vase.

“Did you find anything Arc?” He asked, and Archangel shook his head.

“That’s the problem, there’s nothing. There’s no signs anyone else was here. I could only find one spot for a knife in the kitchen, and it’s gone,” he explained and Mccoy sighed.

“I don’t think either of them could kill someone though.”

“I know, but it has to be Mini that did it.” Archangel insisted, and Mccoy shook his head.

“We don’t know if either of them did it for sure dude, we can’t just accuse her.”

“We have to do _something_ Mccoy.” Archangel argued, and Mccoy contemplated the situation.

“Search them? And if we find something we can always lock them in a room or something?” Mccoy proposed, and Archangel agreed after a moment.

They were both on their way back to the dining room when a sudden roar of lightning cut through the silence. Much closer and louder than the other, they both stopped when the lights flickered once. Twice. Thrice.

And then they were plunged into blackness.

“Mini! Isis?!” Archangel shouted, still walking towards where he thought the dining room was. He received no answer. Mccoy shuffled carefully forward, narrowly bumping into the couch in the darkness. He heard Archangel bump into the vase, and a second later it shattered. Archangel swore and Mccoy shifted himself, so he hopefully wouldn’t step on any pieces. They heard a bang from ahead, and Archangel quickened his pace. “ISIS?!” he continued yelling.

“Arc, wait up!” Mccoy called, and Archangel didn’t respond. He bumped into a chair and realized that by this point he didn’t know exactly where Archangel went. He could hear sounds coming from another part of the house but couldn’t place where. He swore under his breath.

10 seconds passed, and the lights suddenly flicked back on. They were dimmer than they were before however. Mccoy blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes, and he could see the door leading out of the dining room was ajar. Archangel was nowhere in sight. He felt a spike of dread and went through the door. Inside was a hallway.

There were a few rooms but when Mccoy opened the doors and checked inside, there was nothing amiss. He followed the hallway to the end and found the kitchen, that looked a little messy likely from Archangel checking it earlier. Still no signs of recent life were there. The kitchen turned off into another hallway.

Above him, he started to hear banging and unidentifiable shouting. He realized it was somewhere upstairs.

He quickly raced down the other hallway and burst open the door. To his surprise, the door at the end of the hallway was the same one next to the grandfather clock. The crashes stopped as he went, and one last cry was heard. He ran back up the stairs. He froze in terror upon reaching the top of the stairs.

The upstairs was a mess. The furniture that seemed inconsequential were now scattered. Laying on the pool table was the bruised and dead body of Mini, with a broken pool cue shoved through her eye into her head. Discarded on the ground was also a broken lamp with some flecks of blood on it. Mccoy felt sick.

A second later, Archangel burst through a door. He was holding his head in pain, and upon seeing Minis body, he immediately turned back into the room and dry heaved. Mccoy took a deep breath and shut his eyes.

“Anthony, what happened?” he asked slowly as Arc’s heaves slowed. He came back into the room, looking away from Mini. He looked down in guilt.

“I found Isis, and… She knocked me out with a lamp. She must have found Mini after and….” he explained miserably, and a trickle of blood could be seen by Mccoy going down the back of his head.

“So it _was_ Isis, then?” Archangel slowly nodded his head, putting pressure back on his head wound. “I’m guessing you don’t know where she went?”

“I think she is still upstairs, but I’m not sure,” Archangel answered. Mccoy nodded and grabbed the discarded lamp to use as a weapon. Archangel eyed it somewhat warily.

“Yeah, she still has to be upstairs. I would have seen or heard her go down,” Mccoy agreed, and Archangel remained silent. “You gotta cover my back, okay Arc?”

“Okay,” he said quietly. Mccoy moved through the floor and went back to where they were earlier. He quickly threw open door and looked inside, trying to find her.

He reached the bedroom where he found the bullet casing. Mccoy saw that the room was messed up. Someone had been in here. Archangel stayed at the door again, checking the hallway. Mccoy silently made his way inside. He checked the closet again. Nothing. He moved to the bed, and quickly dropped down to check under. The bullet casing had rolled back under when he dropped it before, but other than that there was nothing new. He sighed, and got back up.

He glanced back at the door and realized Archangel wasn’t there.

“Anthony?!” He shouted.

A loud _BANG!_ came from somewhere nearby upstairs. A gunshot. He froze, and silence followed. No other noises. Not even the storm seemed to be that loud anymore. The only sound was Mccoy’s breathing.

He slowly moved to the door, and carefully peered out. At the end of the hall, lied Isis. A single bullet wound to the head. Dead. Discarded by her body was a clean knife that she had been holding.

He turned his head and saw no one. He quickly moved the lamp to his other hand and went to go for the knife when another shot rang out. A burning pain went through his thigh and he fell to the ground, the lamp falling to the side. He cried out in pain, but despite it continued crawling towards the knife. He heard footsteps behind him and another gunshot pierced the air, this time hitting his side. He screamed, and he heard the person stop.

“Mccoy,” his name was stated. He froze upon hearing the familiar voice. He looked behind him. There stood Archangel, with a gun. Behind him, stood Rain. Archangels accomplice.

“You know, you almost got me. If you just checked the vase earlier, well… maybe you would have been fine. Or maybe, if you knew Rain was also here, you wouldn’t have trusted me so easily.” He explained with a devilish grin. “But now that we are here, I can say something I have wanted to say for awhile.” He said, leaning down and aiming the gun at Mccoys head.

“Wha?” Was all Mccoy could make out. Archangel leaned in further.

“I don’t like your thighs,” Anthony admitted.

One final gunshot rang out.


End file.
